Early History
On the dawn of March 7th, one of the three remaining ships from the Grand fleet landed in a new land. The Captain, HEM, crowned himself King of the new land and began the task of building a region. Another ship came, shortly after, carrying Rotalsia. Rotalsia was granted the role of Prime Minister and both of him and King HEM began recruiting frantically as they communicated the future of the land on MSN. Ratatosk came next and he began reaching out to other regions for friendly relations. After a short while, PRA came on the scene and between the four of them, began drafting the constitution. They voted on the constitution and it passed; as well as the Bill of Rights; while a regional flag was designed. After all of this, came Hyanygoian President, or as he was also know: Odious Twat. Hyanygo insisted on full democracy, but remained quiet. Out of the shadows came Lord Alphanesia; one of the most controversial figures in Europeia history. He formed the Norsefire Party which Rotalsia and SenatorTC joined. Elections came and Rotalsia was elected Prime Minister choosing his rival Sargon II as his Deputy. The Norsefire party got a majority in The House of Commons. And laws started being passed. Lord Alphanesia tried to start a war with "The Land of Kings and Emperors", but his attempt failed and he fled the region to come back a week after fleeing. Later, after a slow period, HEM asked Rotalsia to shuffle up the cabinet leaving Hyanygo as Deputy Prime Minister. Lord Alphanesia was elected Lord Chancellor and began a Judicial Case whereupon he sued Kazaman for treason. Around this time, Zeon, Lethen and The Frenchman joined the region. One night, while all were busy in a meeting, Hyanygo burnt the Capitol and much of the city to the ground and almost all regional history was lost. Hyanygo left and was declared an enemy of the state by King HEM III. The region started being rebuilt and elections were held. PRA became Prime Minister, defeating Rotalsia and Verteger. But SPEAR, a new political party, held control of the House of Commons. The split government formed a cabinet with Verteger as Deputy Prime Minister and Rotalsia as Minister of Defence. Lethen was also head of the new department: Ministry of the Realms. Europeia formed its first colony; Estalcia. It was lead by Viceroy Rotalsia. Lord Alphanesia left Europeia again but came back within the same hour. PRA started proposing radical bills that he said "increased freedom" which, in actuality, restricted the freedoms of people even further. One such bill was that of Mandatory School within Europeia; an idea mostly seen in lower education, but rarely in higher education such as Universities. PRA left Europeia shortly after when his bill failed to gather support and was turned down and Verteger was elected as the new Prime Minister. Verteger was debatably one of the worst Prime Ministers Europeia had yet to see. His term was so magnificently awful that King HEM proposed a reform of government right under his nose so that his term as Prime Minister would end. The Government was reformed, at that point, to being lead by a Chief of State and a General Assembly. At this point, Hyanygo came back to Europeia and the Court sentenced him to send 200 recruitment telegrams for his previous crimes. Hyanygo was then elected Chief of State, over the head of Lord Alphanesia who conceded the race during the voting. Hyanygo served well for almost his entire term when he suddenly resigned; his deputy, Lord Alphanesia, was banned from Europeia for treason; the Minister of Interior left for another region and Europeia was left without a leader. During this time, PRA made his return to Europeia. King HEM took the initiative and the incentive of an empty leadership role and declared martial law. King HEM sorrowfully announced he was going to end the monarchy. Due to the loss of the monarchy, the increasingly inactive SenatorTC left Europeia. HEM was soon elected as the first President of Europeia and the senate consisted of Lethen, Rotalsia, Pineapleboy, PRA, and Verteger, with Verteger being elected Speaker by his peers. PRA went back to his habit of proposing radical bills and suggested that all bills needed to be approved by a public vote from Europeian citizens. This bill was naturally rejected by the senate. When Lethen proposed a procedure bill, PRA went mad saying, "Bills should be giving people more civil rights, not working on procedure." PRA continued his tirade and went around claiming that many people wanted to overthrow HEM as founder and, if he wanted to, he (PRA) could be ruling Europeia right now. When the energy to continue his tirade left him, PRA left to a new region and started slandering Europeia there. HEM, Lethen and Rotalsia got into a three day debate with PRA present, but in the end, HEM stumped him. PRA refused to reply and admit that he had lost. PRA was then banned for treason with a majority decision from the cabinet, as there was not yet a Chief Justice. After PRA left, Lord Alphanesia, NasalivesII and Nlhp fought for the senate. Lord Alphanesia was badly defeated when he said he would kill Nlhp into a pulp for using an incorrect statement in a poster. Lord Alphanesia left Europeia, again, after losing. Soon after, Verteger was sacked as Speaker for being inactive and was replaced by Lethen. NasalivesII was made the new Vice President and Linkin was appointed as Foreign Secretary. During the next election, Lethen was elected President. His Vice President was Rotalsia and the start of his term was marked with activity and success. As time went on, Europeia fell into inactivity due to the absence of HEM. Later, when Rotalsia harassed Paleomiz, he was taken to court, but left the region while calling HEM a "hypocrite". During the next elections Pineapleboy was elected Vice President with NasalivesII returning as his deputy. Danoboy finally retired from recruitment and the senate was increased to seven seats.